headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Reilly (1996)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 108 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $47,000,000 IMDB; Mary Reilly (1996); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $5,600,000 (US) $12,272,308 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Mary Reilly is an American feature film of the period drama and horror genres, and also includes elements of the romance genre. It was directed by Stephen Frears and based on the 1990 novel of the same name by author Valerie Martin. The screenplay for the film was written by Christopher Hampton. The movie was produced by NFH Productions and TriStar Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on February 23rd, 1996. The story is a retelling of the classic 1886 novel The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but revealed through the perspective of a unique character named Mary Reilly. Mary Reilly stars Julia Roberts as the eponymous protagonist, Mary Reilly, and John Malkovich cast in the dual role of Doctor Henry Jekyll and Mister Edward Hyde. Supporting cast members in the film include George Cole as Mister Poole, Michael Gambon as Mister Reilly, Kathy Staff as Mrs. Kent, and the ever-outrageous Glenn Close as Mrs. Farraday. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Mary Reilly is based on a 1990 novel by Valerie Martin. * The tagline for this film is, "The battle between good and evil has many victims... and one Witness". * Production on Mary Reilly began on June 2nd, 1994. Principal photography concluded on September 10th, 1994. * Interior filming on the movie was shot at Pinewood Studios in Iver Heath, Buckinghamshire, England. Exterior scenes were filmed West Yorkshire, England and Edinburgh, Scotland. IMDB; Mary Reilly (1996); Filming locations. * Mary Reilly was nominated at the 1997 Saturn Awards for the category of Best Make-Up. * The character of Mary Reilly is exclusive to the continuity of this book and the film adaptation. She has no counterpart in the original The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde novel or any of its other film adaptations. * This is Stephen Frears eighth theatrically released film as a director. Prior to this, he mostly worked in television, including episodic programs as well as TV movies. Frears is also known for directing the 1990 crime caper drama The Grifters. This is his first work in the horror genre. * Playing the role of Mary Reilly is actress Julia Roberts' sixteenth movie role. It is her second film in the sci-fi/horror genre after 1990's Flatliners. Julia Roberts is also known for her work in films such as Pretty Woman, Sleeping With the Enemy and Runaway Bride. * Actress Kadamba Simmons, who plays a Farraday girl, is credited as just Kadamba in this film. * Actress Pui Fan Lee, who plays a Farraday girl, is credited as Piu Fan Lee in this film. * Actor Harry Fielder, who plays a man with a beard, is uncredited for his participation in this film. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Mary Reilly at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1996 films Category:TriStar Pictures Category:NFH Productions Category:Remakes Category:Saturn Awards/Nominees